tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
StarlightEXPO series
StarlightEXPO series has been provided by Brittany Myers herself. The original song was being danced on Dance Dance Revolution, Pump It Up, and Kickbox. She had three Asian bands work on the remixes for her. All-man Chinese kick stars Kickers (for Kickbox), trio Korean pop stars GB5E (for Pump It Up), and all-woman Japanese dance stars TP-TH-7 (for Dance Dance Revolution) have worked on the remixes. Unfortunately, the song series is entirely removed, due to Xue Sung's death on July 11, 2019. Lyrics Flashing through the sky You will be on command Anywhere you will be shown and I will hold it on today and tonight Where is one best luck? I have been on my back When you smile it on my face Within your honesty I have to come by Spreading through my wings I fly into the sky all the way That I can see when you're the one Who sees it onto the night Walking to the moon The stars are passing by and My world is going by through the place That I can go by right now Wings are my word saying the ways Together and we see it the truth is on Within your own Life is a life and that the blood is in The remedy and the happiness comes into me StarlightEXPO StarlightEXPO was an original song sang by Brittany Myers. It is her first single, and her first composition. It can be played on Dance Dance Revolution, Pump It Up, Kickbox. Japan's mix is by TP-TH-7, Korea's mix is by GB5E, and China's mix is by Kickers. It would be on Easy for Chinese range, Slow for Korean range, and Move It for Japanese range. The song was replaced by Inside and Outside as Brittany's first single. Song Interview Brittany Myers On-Session My name is Brittany Myers. I've worked on my very first single, calling StarlightEXPO. That song fits the best through Dance Dance Revolution, Pump It Up, and Kickbox. I never thought about it before. I'd wish they get this all prepared before I realize. I found the three Asian bands, with six Asians. The Chinese men in a group are called Kickers, containing Xue Sung, Hua Chan, and Yazhu Ruan. They don't have favorite artists. The Korean group is called GB5E. They only have a woman, and two men, with being Kyung Chung, Young Gang, and Min-Jun Song. They have their favorite K-Pop groups, with Apink, Super Junior, and SS501. The Japanese women in a group are called TP-TH-7, containing Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto. Their favorite artists are Dance Dance Revolution musicians, with Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and Naoki Maeda. Well, Yuichi Asami has been my favorite Asian musician since the time where Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix was released. Removal Reason I had to remove all StarlightEXPO songs. Xue Sung unexpectedly died on a car accident July 11, 2019. There's no reason these songs can be revived. I'll never forget him these days. Now, my first single is Inside and Outside with Miles Clayton. I knew this was going to be a fall-down experience of my life. Another reason, the sync of my voice didn't turn out well with this song, so that's going to be hitting rock-bottom. Gallery StarlightEXPO.png|Banner StarlightEXPO-bg.png|Background StarlightEXPO ~China Incumix~ StarlightEXPO ~China Incumix~ was arranged by Kickers. It is on Hard series (BPM range 170-999). The other series are Easy (0-119), Medium (120-169), and Expert (Harder difficulties). It can be played only on Kickbox (which these Chinese guys have planned on going for). Since the leader Xue Sung died on July 11, 2019, the band has no interview for the removal reason. Song Interview Xue Sung On-Session I have no idea where this comes from, but we decided to make it just like 89 BPM, but this kicking experiences work out pretty well. Brittany Myers has great ideas with her very own first song that she worked on. Do you think you can be able to handle all of this kicking and punching over this 178-BPM song? You can do that! Hua Chan On-Session Boy, where did I realize this comes from? Well, thanks again. I don't know how, but you'll be able to manage all of this kicking. We've worked on these songs like that together. I'm not wrong about that. Yazhu Ruan On-Session Be very careful with this fast song, because you'll never be able to make it on time. Gallery StarlightEXPO ~China Incumix~.png|Banner StarlightEXPO ~China Incumix~-bg.png|Background StarlightEXPO ~Korea Incumix~ StarlightEXPO ~Korea Incumix~ was arranged by GB5E. It is on Fast series (BPM range 170 to 199). The other series are Super Slow (0-69), Slow (70-99), Slow-Medium (100-119), Medium (120-149), Medium-Fast (150-169), Super Fast (200-999), and Extreme (Harder difficulties). It can be played only on Pump It Up (dancing game by Korean company). Leader Kyung Chung has a reason for their removal. Song Interview Kyung Chung On-Session This has been a hard work for the first remix we've done. We have never worked on a remix before, just until right now. If you realize that, Brittany Myers's hit has been coming to Asia. We have to work on the Korean version for PIU. Until I listen to Apink song, I'll go for it. Glad the BPM doubles from the original. Good luck! Removal Reason Tough luck! We lost one of our songs, StarlightEXPO ~Korea Incumix~! I knew Xue Sung had a rough time on the road, and lost his life. Oh well, time to make new songs! Young Gang On-Session Now, this is what I've realized before. First, we thought it was best to work on the remix, because of copyright violation, but that girl who sings that song wants to let us work over that, so we did. I'll be listening to Super Junior after this song. Min-Jun Song On-Session Oh, yeah! The first remix. I'll be listening to SS501 after this, so it'll be all worth it. Gallery StarlightEXPO ~Korea Incumix~.png|Banner StarlightEXPO ~Korea Incumix~-bg.png|Background StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~ StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~ was arranged by TP-TH-7. It is on Move It series (BPM range 80 to 179). The other series are Relaxing (0-79), Speedy (180-999), and Boss Rush series (Harder difficulties). It can be played only on Dance Dance Revolution (dancing game by Japanese company). The entire band interviewed their removal reason before making tributes to Xue Sung. The song was replaced by Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida On-Session Brittany Myers rocks! Her favorite DDR musician is Yuichi Asami, which is the same as mine! My idol has always been Yuichi Asami, because of my favorite song, Fascination ~eternal love mix~. We also have worked on other remixes from other songs, like for Darkest Hour being this one, and other of our awesome remixes. This would never end. I'm glad no BPM changes, or stops occur with this. I've been looking forward for her to sing our song MAKE IT UP. Removal Reason Well, we had to remove a song with Brittany Myers on it. Thankfully we have Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~! I knew it was going to be a breakdown for all of us. Other than that, I know ALTERNATE, the song with the glitch at the end of it, TRANSFORMATiON, the song that conflicts with the others, and A Thousand Markers, the song that Yuri Moto complained about, were part of these situations that my band and I had to remove them from. Hopefully, you'll never be forgotten one of these days, Xue Sung! Tomiko Kai On-Session I never thought about this before. We did a very good job with this remix. Even though my idol is still Sota Fujimori. These days like that when we work on more remixes would never get too old. Removal Reason Well, it was awful! First, we knew we might make it, but then, I've heard enough. This song went bye-bye. We'll miss you, Xue Sung. Yuri Moto On-Session Ah, that's nice making another remix with a singer. I'd wish my idol, Naoki Maeda returns. Removal Reason Well, that was rough! This is why I don't drive in Japan. Rest in peace, Xue Sung. Gallery StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~.png|Banner StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~-bg.png|Background Trivia * StarlightEXPO's EXPERT has bunch of 1/16 notes from the beginning, and almost to the end. * StarlightEXPO's genre was ballad. The others have different genres, with Kicker's hip-hop, GB5E's pop-dance, and TP-TH-7's EDM (meaning Electronic Dance Music). * StarlightEXPO ~China Incumix~ sounded like 89 BPM. * Brittany's voice might be a little off the sync from each beats. ** Also, that was part of Brittany's second reason for song removal. * StarlightEXPO was Brittany Myers's first hit, but then gets replaced by Inside and Outside. ** StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~ is the only Asian remix with replacement. The replacement was Inside and Outside ~Galaxy Mix~. * Two of StarlightEXPO remixes didn't have either one of the graphics, which would be banner, jacket, or background. However, the original and Japanese version do use them for Dance Dance Revolution. ** According to this, the graphics of original's color was purple, Chinese graphics were orange, Korean graphics were red, and Japanese graphics were blue. *** Because of that, Tsukiko Uchida's favorite color is blue, and that's where TP-TH-7 chooses that color code from. * All StarlightEXPO songs didn't had CHALLENGE charts, except for StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~. ** All TP-TH-7 songs have CHALLENGE charts. * According to Brittany Myer's interview for the on-session, her favorite musician is Yuichi Asami, which is the same as the leading member of TP-TH-7, Tsukiko Uchida. * StarlightEXPO ~Japan Incumix~'s CHALLENGE chart had the same amount of freeze arrows and jumps as the other songs that TP-TH-7 also worked on, such as Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE, 15-2.200-1~6ELECTRIK-87, Legendary Foundation, Elastic Wings, and more. * The bands have their own version of series. One of them has MAKE IT UP (thanks to Japanese band), which is the one that Brittany Myers might sing * Tsukiko Uchida has her very own interview that she's been looking forward for having Brittany Myers to sing MAKE IT UP. * Xue Sung, leading member of Kickers died of a car accident on July 11, 2019. Yuri Moto, youngest member of TP-TH-7 has the reason why she never drives in her own country. Category:TP-TH-7's Removed Songs Category:Removed Songs with Replacements by Someone Else Category:Removed Songs with Replacements